fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Live! Starlight☆
|katakana = ラブライブ！ スターライト☆|direct = Chinatsu Kiseki|epis = ''List of Episodes''|op = Hoshiakari no Yume|ed = Kirakiraboshi}} '|ラブライブ！ スターライト☆}} is a new Love Live! ''series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot Characters Aurora * - The main character of the series and leader of Aurora, Kokoro is a kind but sometimes cold girl who hasn't discovered what she wants to be as an adult after her mother sadly passed away a year prior to the series. After seeing the School Idol Group, Eclipse, Kokoro remembered that her mother was an idol, causing her to run her own school idol unit. Her idol colour is green and she is the leader of Aurora's sub-unit, Supernova. She is a 2nd Year. * - Shy and sensitive, Megumi is a quiet member of Aurora who only usually speaks when she has ideas for songs, which leads to her becoming the unit's lyricist. Despite her quiet nature, she is an amazing singing voice and actually dreams of going down the path of an idol when she turns into an adult. Her idol colour is pink and she is a member of Aurora's sub-unit, Solstice. She is a 1st Year. * - A highly responsible and caring girl who is also the student council president of Soranomori Academy, Akane is a gentle girl who is very intelligent and is Aurora's music composer. Despite her popularity at school, she is actually a pretty antisocial person at times and only her best friend, Shiroyuki Fuyuko, knows about her antisocial side. Her idol colour is red and she is the leader of Aurora's sub-unit, Étoile. She is a 3rd Year. * - Upbeat and energetic as well as Akane's best friend, Fuyuko poses as the unit's choreographer due to her experience in dancing competitions around Japan as a young child. However, despite her experience in dancing and participating in dance competitions, her body structure is rather weak. Her idol colour is white and she is a member of the sub-unit, Étoile. She is a 3rd Year. * - Kokoro's best friend who finds it very hard to trust people, Yoko is a pretty cold girl who, until Kokoro decided to become a school idol, despised the idea of idols and spent most of her time on her studies. Due to this, she is pretty new to the world of idols but is a good designer, to which the unit automatically makes her the dress designer of Aurora. Her idol color is indigo and she is a member of Solstice. She is a 2nd Year. * - Rather selfish and sometimes self absorbed, Amane is a well known internet idol and school idol, transferred from Eclipse's school, Yoruzawa Girls School. Due to this, Kokoro and Yoko believed that Amane transferred to Soranomori to spy on the activity of Aurora after the unit becomes successful. This is later proved true in episode 5 when Eclipse reveal it to Kokoro and the others, however, Amane decides to stop being friends with the members of the opposing unit and joins Aurora. Her idol colour is blue and she is a member of the sub-unit Supernova. She is a 2nd Year. * - Her idol colour is purple and she is the leader of Solstice. She is a 3rd Year. * - Her idol colour is yellow and she is a member of Supernova. She is a 1st Year. * - Her idol colour is orange and she is a member of ''Étoile. She is a 1st Year. Eclipse Others Locations Music / Music and Discography}} Trivia Gallery Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Hickmanm Category:KisekiSeries Category:Love Live! Starlight☆ Category:Love Live! series